


Darkness

by swedishaizen



Category: Bleach
Genre: Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedishaizen/pseuds/swedishaizen
Summary: It has been one year since Ichigo Kurosaki had passed, and Orihime Inoue goes to the Soul Society to gather at the memorial with everyone else who loved him. While there, she finds herself comforting the last person in the world she would ever think needed comfort.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Inoue Orihime
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Seireitei Server August Writing Challenge 2020





	Darkness

It had been exactly one year since Ichigo Kurosaki sacrificed his life to save the World of the Living and the Soul Society during the invasion of the Wandenreich. To honor him, everyone had gathered around his memorial in the Soul Society near the heart of the Seireitei. 

Everyone had come to the anniversary. All 13 Court Guard Squad Captains and members, Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Orihime, everyone who was touched by Ichigo’s sacrifice. 

It would be a lie to say that everyone's life was better after the war was over. That was not the case at all. 

Yes the World of the Living and the Soul Society returned to a peaceful time, but the soul reapers and people closest to Ichigo could not shake the feeling of grief. They all knew that he would want them to move on after his death, especially Orihime who arguably had the most difficult time getting over his death. 

He was the love of her life, the one who was always there for her, and now that he was gone, she knew deep down that no one would be able to take his place. 

As everyone was leaving, Orihime thought to herself how nice it was to see everyone and it made her happy to see everyone was alive and well. She also talked to Ichigo and she updated him about her life and told him that she missed him. She began to burst into tears and could not stop them.

As the tears rolled down her face, in the distance she saw someone who looked familiar, but the tears clouded her vision and she could not figure out who it was, but she knew it was someone she would have never expected.

When the memorial was over, Orihime felt that going back to the World of the Living was not the best idea right now, so she decided to stay with Rukia, the Captain of the 13th Division, in her barracks. Rukia loved the idea of Orihime keeping her company on the day of their best friend's death.

As the two got back to Rukia’s quarters, they began to catch up. They had not seen each other since Ichigo’s funeral. It was a tough time for both of them, but deep down Rukia knows that Orihime’s had a more difficult time for her.

“It’s nice to see you Rukia!” Orihime said cheerfully. “It’s surely been a while, I’ve been worried about you, I know you and Ichigo were really close as well! You seem to be doing good for yourself, getting used to being captain!”

“Orihime that’s sweet that you would be worried about me but you should be worried about yourself. I hope you haven’t been too down, I’ve just been busy with all this cap-”

“Rukia, I’m fine no worries! I have Tatsuki, Uryu, and Chad that are all there for me! I’m just really happy to see you!”

The two continued to talk and started to feel joy knowing that they were slowly but surely getting better due to each other's company. It really had been a rough time for the both of them, but with the love and care from friends, it became easier for them over time to get better.

Orihime decided to go for a walk. She just wanted to enjoy the summer night and decided to just take a stroll, maybe go visit the memorial by herself just one last time for the night.

When Orihime approached the memorial, she noticed someone was already there at night. She couldn’t believe her eyes when she got close enough to make out who it was.

“Ai… Aizen?”

Aizen noticed that Orihime had noticed him, but remained there staring at the statue of Ichigo. That’s the person she saw from a distance at the memorial.

“What are you doing here? You should be the last person to ever come here!”

“Orihime Inoue it’s been a while.”

As angry as she was, she noticed something rather off putting about Aizen. He didn’t seem his sadistic, arrogant self, but rather he seemed sad, or an intense feeling of sorrow. She began to wonder if it was the death of Ichigo that made him feel this way.

“Are you here to pay your respects to Ichigo?”

She unconsciously felt the need to comfort him because she does not like anyone feeling the way she senses Aizen feeling right now.

“What does it matter to you anyways Orihime Inoue? What are you hoping to find out from this?”

Orihime thought to herself that she should have known he was going to be difficult. She is talking to Aizen, she couldn’t have suspected anything less.

“Look I know what you are feeling right now, I can sense it in you. I went through this as well when Ichigo died. I feel like a part of me was ripped out, an even bigger part than from when I lost my brother. This was the most difficult and painful thing that has happened to me in my life. I know you’re evil Aizen, I just can’t let you go through this alone.”

Aizen did not say a word, but he started to think about what she said to him. Aizen started to think that she was right, it did pain him to see Ichigo die. Ichigo started out to Aizen as a creation that he wanted to see blossom and develop into a great rival, but over time he began to really care about Ichigo, especially during his time in Muken.

“I had my friends there to help me along the way and maybe you need someone too, so there is no fighting it Aizen I am staying here the whole night.”

Orihime felt as if maybe Aizen wasn’t as evil as she thought he was. The fact that he would pay his respects, let alone do anything for anyone, was a big indicator to her. Aizen didn’t even tell her to get lost when she said she was going to keep him company. Maybe he needed it?

The two stayed there all night. They didn’t say a word to each other, just enjoyed each other’s company.

The morning came and the two then parted ways. Orihime hoped that Aizen had felt better that he had someone there with him to deal with whatever was on her mind. She went there to do the same thing for herself and thought that even Aizen’s presence made her feel better.

The next night Orihime decided to go to the memorial again. She noticed that Aizen was already there as well. Two nights in a row?

The two did not say a word to each other, they kept everything in their thoughts. It was as if they had a mutual understanding that they enjoyed each other’s company because they did not wanna be alone. 

Orihime was really comforted by Aizen’s presence, which scared her to admit, but it was true. Aizen was the only one that felt the kind of loneliness Orihime did after the death of Ichigo, and she thought if just maybe she stayed with him, she might be able to help him the way Tatsuki, Uryu, and Chad helped her.

Was this such a wild thought?

The two met at Ichigo’s memorial every night for the next two weeks. Throughout those two weeks, they did not say a word to each other, but they felt better as they left everyday. They truly were comforted by each other’s presence.

On the last night of the two weeks, something changed. As the two were sitting there, Orihime finally got a word out of Aizen.

“Thanks,” Aizen said softly. It delighted Orihime to hear that. Orihime knew that her presence was working

She began to wonder why Aizen was so evil? Should she ask him? 

She remembers talking with Ichigo and Kisuke Urahara about their fight with Aizen, and she remembers Ichigo saying that when he was fighting Aizen, he sensed that he was lonely. He said Aizen was so powerful, that no one ever was on the same level as him and that made him feel so lonely. 

Maybe no one tried to show him what love really was? 

She also thought back to the time she was captured by Aizen. As horrifying as that was, she noticed that he never did any harm to her, and in fact treated her really well. She wasn’t forgiving him for that, but she thought maybe he wasn’t totally evil like everyone assumes he was. 

She felt the urge to discover what drove Aizen, and she also wanted to bring out the good side in him, and maybe she could if he already enjoys her company now.

“Aizen can I ask you something?" Orihime asked while staring at him intently, waiting for him to give her the okay sign. 

She saw him stare at the sky and felt nervous all of a sudden. She almost wanted to drop it when she saw him look at her and nod slightly. 

"You seem so comforting right now, why are you so evil?" She continued while fumbling with the hem of her shirt. 

When she saw that he fully turned his attention towards her, she continued. "Did something happen in the past? You don’t have to tell me of course, you just don’t seem like the same guy we met all those years ago. Something has changed. I just don’t know what it is, but I feel as if I can trust you for some reason, even though I know I shouldn’t.”

She then stopped herself and awaited his answers, feeling embarrassed for her sudden rambling, but she knew that she was curious to the answer to these questions.

Aizen was surprisingly taken back by Orihime’s words, but was reluctant to show her how he really felt about those words. Instead, he decided to not show the effect it had at all and dismissed her comment.

“I’m exactly who you think I am Orihime Inoue. Nothing has nor will it ever change, because there is nothing I have to hide from you or anyone else. Why would I?”

Orihime could think of a couple reasons why he would, but decided not to push him anymore than she already had. She had a feeling that she was getting to him. She really felt the urge to be there for him, because maybe if he wasn’t alone all this time, things would be different. Maybe Aizen would be the lovely captain everyone thought he used to be, if someone was just there for him.

Orihime wanted to ask Rukia what she thought, but figured that she would not get a supportive response back. After an hour of contemplating, she decided to tell Rukia what she had been up to and how she thought she could help Aizen.

“Are you insane?” Rukia shouted. After Orihime told her everything, Rukia was not alright with what Orihime wanted to do. Help Aizen? Why would she want to do that after everything that they had been through with him?

“Rukia you have to understand that all he knows is darkness, he just needs someone to show him the light. He has been all alone this whole time. Ichigo told me and so did Mr. Urahara, so what if he wasn’t anymore and had someone positive in his life. Maybe he would change? I mean everyone thought he never cared about anyone or anything and he seemed to really care about Ichigo, maybe as much as we all did.”

Rukia noticed Orihime’s demeanor. She seemed really passionate about it. It scared Rukia seeing that Orihime, out of all people, was defending Aizen and wanted to help him.

Rukia saw just how passionate and how emotional Orihime was, and figured that she should just back off because she has already made up her mind.

“You know, I’m gonna say I told you so if this blows up in your face,” Rukia replied. “But, I’ll be here for you if you need me, okay?”

Orihime was delighted to hear that. She felt now that she was definitely making the right decision and her friends supported her. She knew that the road ahead was gonna be a difficult one, but worth it in the end if she could make a difference in his life.

A couple days had passed since that night Orihime told Rukia, but she had not brought up anything to Aizen. The two just sat there in silence, and every night Orihime hoped that Aizen would open up to her, and maybe seem less depressed and more happy. 

After a couple nights, just as Orihime and Aizen were about to part ways. It happened.

“You know Orihime Inoue, you remind me a lot of Ichigo sometimes. You never give up on people do you? Some say that is an admirable trait, one that he really admired about you.”

Orihime tried not to blush after hearing that. She was not expecting such a compliment from Aizen.

“Do you remember what I told you when we were at Las Noches?”

Orihime thought back to that time and tried to remember what Aizen had told her. 

“A girl like you should smile more often. Overcast skies blot out the sun, and that always brings people's spirits down. So why not let the sun shine...For just a while longer?”

“I do remember, yes! Why do you mention that?”

“Your smile brightens up peoples spirits, it certainly has mine ever since you started joining me here at this memorial. I can see what Ichigo saw in you, you’re quite special.”

Orihime started blushing. Did she really just hear that? She also was happy at the fact that what she was trying to do was working. All she had to do was be there for him, to get him to open up some.

“Aizen, you have been through a lot these past couple years, I have too. I just want you to know that I think maybe things would have been different if maybe you had someone with you? I just want you to know that I will always be by your side.”

I hope it helps. Orihime really was worried that Aizen would dismiss her again. She wasn’t really sure what she would do if he did, so she sat there in anticipation waiting for a response.

“Thanks Orihime Inoue, but I think-”

“No! I will not let you say these things anymore. You are no longer all alone, and you can’t be anymore. You can’t live in darkness for so long. I know there is a good side to you, I just know it!” 

Orihime got overly emotional, even burst into tears because she knew what Aizen was gonna say.

“Love is just something you aren’t used to Aizen, something that you just can’t seem to accept, but that’s okay because eventually you will, and I’m going to help you learn how to. No one has wanted to show you the emotions and care that I want to give you, and I’m sorry, but it’s never too late Aizen. Never!”

Aizen felt this strong emotion pouring from Orihime. He just had no idea what to say, he had never had anyone show genuine care like this before, so he thought it was better to just say nothing, but could not help but continue to stare in shock.

“I know what it is like to have no one there for you and it’s the worst, so I really don’t want you to go through that okay? I feel like because of my friends, I was able to get through Ichigo’s death, so I wanna help you get over it. It’s not possible to do this on your own Aizen.”

After saying this, Orihime started to see just how strong she had felt. After all these nights she spent with Aizen, she developed very strong emotions for him, not just platonic ones either. Love.

She was in love with Aizen? After all, she was the only one who he ever let his guard down for. He opened up to her for some reason, and welcomed her presence. 

Something that no one else was able to do, and they had spent so much time together, it would make sense for her to feel that way about him. But what about Aizen? What did he feel? 

She did not know, however she was just happy that now Aizen could never say that he was all alone, because that is not true anymore. Orihime is there, and he knows that now.

Aizen still had the same expression on his face. He was shocked at how much Orihime cared about him. 

Did he let his guard down that much?

How stupid of him, he thought to himself. Deep down, although he would never admit it, he was happy to have let his guard down because there is a feeling deep inside him that he has never felt before, the same feeling that Orihime felt for him.

Orihime, without thinking, saw the expression on Aizen’s face, and wanted to embrace him and show him just how much she cared about him. She was not scared to get close to him because she knew that she already had gotten closer than anyone before. 

As she went to hug him, he grabbed her and gave her a gentle kiss..

Orihime was shocked at this, but for some reason, she did not know it before, but it was exactly what she wanted from him. Confirmation that he has accepted that he would never be alone, and confirmation that all her efforts had really made a difference on Aizen and his character. He was not just evil, he just only knew the darkness. That was all he knew until Orihime showed him otherwise. 

“I want to be yours,” Orihime said without thinking. She knew that this just felt right, she knew that this was something that just felt like it was meant to be. 

Aizen did not say a word, but instead just smiled at Orihime. It was something she thought she would never see, and her eyes began to water at the sight of it. She smiled back at him, the smile that he loved.

His smile made her feel so warm, and in fact was the most happy she had ever felt since Ichigo, which gave her a new found sense of hope. Hope for the future, hope for their future.

She smiled back at him, it was the smile that he loved.


End file.
